Leif
An adventurous Viking who carries a large battle axe. He was a constant thorn in the side of the mysterious and undead legions of the Black Army, led by Black Thorn, who aspired to take over the world. It is most likely that he is based on Leif Erikson. Back Story It seems as if Leif was always a grown man, seeking adventure and enjoying life to its fullest. No one remembered Leif as a child, and he never spoke of himself as a young man. He would, however, tell long and enthralling stories about himself and his incredible travels, describing exotic locations and fearsome enemies with such exuberance and detail that he was welcomed and held in awe wherever he went. He never stayed in one place for long, but he was remembered fondly by all those with whom he came in contact. Many of Leif's adventures involved the mysterious Black Army, a ruthless plague of evil led by Black Thorn, the hideous and cruel mystical leader of the savage undead armies. Leif led many battles against the armies of evil along the northern coast of Norway, keeping their disease from spreading outward. Leif's bravery and physical endurance were a symbol of strength and courage for his Viking comrades, and they gladly followed him into terrible battles, overcoming impossible odds. Black Thorn soon learned of Leif and his ability to rally his troops and foil his plans. Black Thorn re-designed his war strategy and turned all of his energies toward killing Leif, thereby removing the greatest obstacle to his military domination. Black Thorn and Leif mat many times through the years, but they never battled each other. This frustrated and enraged Leif greatly, for he knew that if Black Thorn was destroyed, the wars would be over and many lives would be saved. Black Thorn was wary and clever and never put himself in any personal jeopardy. He sent brutal henchmen and expendable minions to trap and kill Leif but through keen wits and enormous strength, Leif was able to overcome every trap that was set for him. At last Leif's frustration with Black Thorn's devious untouchability reached a searing climax, and Leif entered into a final desperate plan. During the Battle of Niffelheim, Leif butchered two dozen of Black Thorn's undead soldiers before he allowed himself to be captured. Risking instant execution, he was carried back to the Lair of the Unknown and thrown into the deepest of the evil stronghold's dungeons. There Leif waited, enduring unheard of tortures and pain, holding on to the hope that Black Thorn himself would come to finish him. After enduring many days of torture and humiliation, Black Thorn was finally convinced that Leif's tattered and bloodied body was no longer a personal threat. Black Thorn ordered that Leif's shackles be removed and that he be brought to him for the pleasure of a personal execution. Weaponless but free to move, Leif used his last bit of adrenaline to charge savagely at Black Thorn, who, so certain that he had broken Leif's spirit, was caught completely off guard by such a powerful attack. Leif crashed into Black Thorn and pushed him back against his throne made of human skulls. The throne twisted and shattered against the far wall. As luck would have it, a decorative battle-axe fell from the wall and spun along the floor, stopping at Leif's feet. In one swift motion, Leif grabbed the axe and swung hard, sending the disbelieving Black Thorn into eternal darkness. As Black Thorn perished, the unnatural forces that held thrall over the undead were released, freeing the captive souls and banishing the forces of evil from the face to the earth. Leif's fellow Vikings waited for days after the defeat of the unnatural army, but Leif never returned from the evil castle. Move List Short Berserker: A and all buttons Rotoslice: D and BothArms(spin the joystick clockwise for more spins) Super Kick: D and BothLegs to hurl opponent to back wall Axe Pole Vault: Bothlegs - then while still in air, BA low flying follow through, WA high flying follow through. Head Splitter: In air BothArms Running head-butt combos: Head to start running head-butt - then A to stop for "psych" or execute a standing attack, D to stop or execute a sliding crouching attack. If you run into the wall, you will stun yourself. Flying Rotoslice: In air, start from T, circle joystick clockwise 360 degrees, then BothArms Viking spike Close and BothArms Reverse pole poke: T & BothArms Extended Trip: D & WL Category:Time Killers Character